


Crush On Us (you & me)

by soorenity



Series: soorenity's rawoong canon!au [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, I just wanna write soft rawoong, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Very uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soorenity/pseuds/soorenity
Summary: Keonhee rolls his eyes at them, “is the offer to switch dorms still open?”
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: soorenity's rawoong canon!au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106231
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Crush On Us (you & me)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hwanwoong leaning on Youngjo’s shoulder at the end of Ontact Live Behind #3 [(here)](https://youtu.be/qztflZm2QlU?t=524)
> 
> In this fic: (1) Crush On Us ended late in the evening. (2) They’re not boyfriends but Youngjo calls him ‘baby’ anyway, sounds familiar huh lmao
> 
> As always: Unbeta’d. Sorry for any inconsistencies and/or inaccuracies.

“Thank you To Moons for joining us today! This was ONEUS, thank you!” Hwanwoong leading their closing speech marks the end of their first online concert.

It feels amazing to be able to interact with their fans again; the pandemic making it almost impossible to have real, live events. They had to settle for doing most activities online now.

But it’s alright, Youngjo is positive (no pun intended) that 2021 will be better.

Youngjo can see Hwanwoong swaying sleepily from the corner of his eyes. ‘Woongie must be really exhausted,’ he thought.

Hwanwoong is quite a perfectionist when it comes to delivering his performances. He would stay in the practice room _hours_ after everyone has called it a day, always determined to make sure his moves are spotless from any mistakes.

The members usually have to drag Hwanwoong home just so he wouldn’t overwork himself.

Youngjo’s thoughts are confirmed when the younger male drapes himself on his right shoulder, resting his chin there.

That’s usually the tell-tale of a very tired Hwanwoong; he’s adorably clingy when he’s sleepy. So Youngjo turns to hold him properly with one arm, while his other arm waves goodbyes to the rest of the staffs as best as his could with the koala on his side.

(Meanwhile Hwanwoong could hear the members saying their farewells to the staffs but his body just feels so heavy. So he just lets Youngjo guide him to their van with his right arm tight around Hwanwoong’s waist.)

“Woong-ah, do you want to sit in front? Dongju says you can have his seat today so you can sleep comfortably,” Youngjo whispers as they’re nearing the van.

Hwanwoong mumbles something and his arms around Youngjo’s neck tightens. “I didn’t catch what you said Woongie, can you repeat that?”

“Hmmm I said I wanna stay with you…” Hwanwoong repeats with a yawn but thankfully Youngjo is able to catch his mumble this time.

“But we’ll sit at the very back okay? That way you can have a bit of space to lie down,” Youngjo replies. Hwanwoong answers with a soft ‘ _mmmkay hyung’_.

Manoeuvring a half-asleep person inside a car is no easy task and this is when Youngjo is thankful for their van size upgrade and Hwanwoong for being tiny (don’t tell him that).

Youngjo is now seated at the back, Hwanwoong’s head on his lap with the younger male’s legs bent on the rest of the seat. It’s a tight fit but amazingly, he stays asleep the whole journey to their dorms.

(Youngjo doesn’t know it then, but it has mostly to do with the soothing way he plays with Hwanwoong’s hair).

When they arrive at their dorms, it’s already time for dinner. Delicious meals are ready on the dining table courtesy of their CEO as a congratulatory gift for their concert.

Everyone shuffles to their rooms to quickly freshen up and before you know it, all _five_ boys are wolfing down their food.

“Is Woongie not gonna eat?” Geonhak asks with his mouth full of rice (gross, Seoho totally made a face at that).

“I don’t think so, he’s sleeping right now,” Keonhee answers. “I’ve never seen anyone washes their face and put on a pyjama that fast. He was in and out of the bathroom, then was on his bed in like 5 seconds.”

“Don’t worry about it,” says Dongju. “I’ve set aside some for Woongie hyung in case he wakes up in the middle of the night looking for food.”

***

It’s around 12:30AM when Youngjo wakes up to sounds of soft shuffling outside of the hyung-line’s room (he’s always been a light sleeper), and he could already guess who it is.

When he opens their door, he’s greeted with the dim yellow glow of the kitchen light and the _beep beep_ _beep_ sound of the microwave.

Hwanwoong is sitting at their dining table, eyes closed and hand on his chin holding his head up.

‘He’s really _really_ adorable,’ Youngjo thought. One of these days his heart is gonna burst because of how cute he is.

He took the meal Hwanwoong was preheating and arranges everything in front of the boy so he doesn’t need to get up anymore.

“Woong-ah…” Youngjo starts, softly tapping on Hwanwoong’s cheek. “Baby, the meal is ready. You should eat now while it’s still warm.”

Hwanwoong wakes startled to find Youngjo sitting next to him. His face reddens, probably embarrassed to have fallen asleep in the middle of preheating his food.

“Ah hyung, did I wake you up? I’m so sorry. I troubled you a lot today didn’t I?” Hwanwoong pouts.

“Aigoo my baby, you’ll never trouble me for anything. Now eat quickly so you can continue your sleep. You need a lot of rest.”

Youngjo picks up the chopstick and begins feeding him his meal. Usually Hwanwoong would whine and stop him from babying him like this, ‘I’m not a baby anymore!’.

But guess he’s too sleepy to fight off Youngjo’s _overwhelming love_ tonight.

After Hwanwoong is done with his meal, Youngjo tells the boy to go back to his room and that he’ll clean up the dishes for him.

So when he turns to dry his hands, he’s surprised to find that Hwanwoong is still there waiting for him with sleepy eyes.

“You’ve not gone back to sleep? Are you still hungry?”

“I’m not hungry anymore, thank you. But…”

“But…?” Youngjo asks curiously

Hwanwoong bites his lower lip. “I… I guess I sleep better when you’re around, hyung. I was wondering… can you… cuddle me to sleep?”

‘This is it; this is when I would die of my heart bursting,’ Youngjo thought.

“Of course, Woong-ah. You don’t even have to ask,” Youngjo ruffles his soft blond hair. He’s _weak_ for him.

“Let’s go, you look like you’d sleep on the floor any second now.”

Hwanwoong beams at that and takes Youngjo’s hand in his smaller one, switching off the kitchen lights as they make their way to the maknae-line’s room.

They tip-toed around the room to not wake Dongju and Keonhee.

Hwanwoong climbs onto his bed first, always preferring the side that’s close to the wall and Youngjo follows after.

It’s colder in their room because the others like it that way so Hwanwoong throws his thick blanket over both of them.

They’re facing each other, Youngjo’s arms around Hwanwoong while the younger male snuggles close to his chest.

“Thank you, Youngjo hyung. I owe you one.”

“Shhh, none of that. Now get some sleep okay?”

“Hmmm… maybe your overwhelming love isn’t so bad after all…,” Hwanwoong whispers sleepily, his warm breath seeping through Youngjo’s t-shirt.

His breathing evens out quickly after that as he falls into a deep sleep (honestly it’s probably a hidden talent to be able to sleep this fast).

Youngjo chuckles, Hwanwoong has always been the definition of a _tsundere_. He acts like he’s annoyed by it but he actually likes being pampered.

Hence why Youngjo will never stop showering him with it because he knows Hwanwoong so well.

And also maybe because of that knowledge, Youngjo tilts Hwanwoong’s head and kisses his forehead softly.

He pulls the boy closer to him, enveloping him with his warmth.

He’ll be Hwanwoong’s knight tonight, guarding him from anything that might keep him from sleeping peacefully.

“Sleep well, my Woongie baby.”

  
  


That’s how the other guys found them the next morning.

Hwanwoong half lying on top of Youngjo, face buried in his neck. Youngjo has his arms tight around tiny waist with one of his hand softly caressing Hwanwoong’s back, _under_ his pyjama shirt.

Keonhee rolls his eyes at them, “is the offer to switch dorms still open?”

— END —

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this on New Year as a gift for To Moons but couldn’t finish it on time. Better late than never, Happy New Year <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dyowoongie)


End file.
